Havel's Set (Dark Souls II)
|name-display = Havel's Set |image = HAVEL.jpg 200px |armor-set = true |def-physical =747 |def-strike =653 |def-slash =840 |def-thrust =747 |def-magic =108 |def-fire =116 |def-lightning =99 |def-dark =108 |poise =120 |res-bleed =178 |res-poison =43 |res-curse =84 |res-petrify =84 |weight =50.0 |durability =1020 |type = Heavy Armor Set }} Havel's Set is an armor set in Dark Souls II. Availability Obtained in The Gutter, behind a locked door near the first bonfire. There are two stages to acquiring this set. #The Forgotten Key must be obtained first. It is dropped after killing the Elite Giants in Black Gulch. The giants are hidden in an underground cave that can be accessed by traveling to the first bonfire in Black Gulch, named Black Gulch Mouth. From here, pass the two large worms that emerge from the wall. Right after the second worm, walk over to the edge of the cliff on the right to see a platform below. Drop down, and then look for another platform below that. Finally, drop down again and traverse through the winding tunnel to reach the hidden cave containing the giants. #Once the key has been obtained, travel to the first bonfire in The Gutter, named Upper Gutter. Head across the bridge and drop down the hole in the roof. Kill the enemy and look for the clay pots blocking a hole in the wall. Smash the pots and jump across to the roof of the adjacent building. Two enemies, one is holding a torch, can be found here. Head up the nearby ladder which leads to a locked door against the cave wall. Open the door to see dozens of poison statues in the chamber. Smash through them and finally smash the clay pot at the back to find a corpse holding Havel's set and his greatshield. Lore It is the armor that the Bishop Havel the Rock wore an untold number of years ago, a resilient warrior who inspired his fellow comrades to do great things in service of a Lord of Light who has long since been forgotten. He is the mastermind behind the creation of the protective miracle, "Great Magic Barrier", for he had a deep hatred against those who delved deeply into magical arts and the like. Characteristics It has some of the highest defensive stats and Poise in the game, boasting great physical, elemental, and auxiliary resistances (specifically it's bleed resistance), save for poison; only the helm is bested by the Smelter Demon Helm and it's poise is outclassed by the Gyrm Warrior Greathelm. For this reason, this is one of the most broadly-used heavy armor sets in the game, and players typically don a piece of this set, as every piece of the set has great defenses, even when matched with lighter, less-resistant armor. One thing to keep in mind with such heavy armor is that unless players possess extremely high Vitality builds, wearing the full set will most definitely cause them to "fat roll" due to surpassing the 70% equip load capacity. As such, it is encouraged that the Royal Soldier's Ring and the Third Dragon Ring are used simultaneously. The player may also choose to ignore rolling entirely but beware the risks it might bring, as some attacks of certain bosses or enemies are often unblockable, not to mention that the fact that in PvP, rolling becomes an essential to most successful players. It can be upgraded with Twinkling Titanite, and each part of the set takes 9 pieces of this upgrade material. Notes *The set is one of the most well balanced heavy sets in the game, however it lacks sufficient poison resistance compared to it's other status resistances. Set Pieces * Havel's Helm * Havel's Armor * Havel's Gauntlets * Havel's Leggings pl:Zestaw Havla Category:Dark Souls II: Armor Category:Dark Souls II: Armor Sets Category:Dark Souls II: Heavy Armor Sets